Dernière résistance
by rickiss
Summary: Putain, te voilà devenu la catin de Poudlard, Potter… belle réussite ! J'espère que tu en es fier, au moins j'espère que ça te fait jouir. Mais je sais, le pire, c'est que je sais : tu ne jouis pas de ça. Tu as mal, je le sais.


Bonjour à tous,

J'ai longuement hésité avant de vous publier ce texte. Je l'ai écrit quasiment d'une traite, et j'étais vraiment prise dedans. Mais à la relecture, j'ai eu l'impression que ce que j'avais voulu dire dedans ne passait pas vraiment … que tout n'était pas très clair.

Mais j'ai envie de vous laisser seuls juges de ce texte, de cet essai en tout cas. J'espère qu'il saura vous toucher malgré ses imperfections …

En tout cas, je suis très heureuse, après ce temps passé loin du site, de vous retrouver : )

**Disclaimer** : les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. La chanson (paroles en gras) « Lithium » est à Evanescence.

**Rating** : T.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Dernière résistance**

Je te hais ! Potter, je te hais tant et tant encore que je crois bien que j'en crèverais !

Si tu savais ce que je peux vouloir mourir quand je passe ces nuits dans ces couloirs … Dans ces couloirs où tu t'abandonnes …

Dans ces couloirs où tu te donnes.

A d'autres que moi.

A tant d'autres ! Putain, te voilà devenu la catin de Poudlard, Potter … belle réussite ! J'espère que tu en es fier, au moins ; j'espère que ça te fait jouir. Mais je sais, le pire, c'est que je sais : tu ne jouis pas de ça. Tu as mal, je le sais.

Je t'entends assez crier ta douleur chaque nuit, à chaque étreinte.

Mais alors, pourquoi tu en redemandes ? Pourquoi tu sembles m'attendre pour hurler un désir douloureux, dans un cri qui me vrille chaque fois les tympans à m'en rendre sourd ?

Dis, pourquoi dois-je écouter tes ébats avec ces autres que moi ?

**Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside**

Et pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux m'empêcher de venir si près de ce mur, derrière lequel je te devine ? Pourquoi, alors que je sais que ça me fait si mal … que ça te fait si mal …

« Harry … arrête … Arrête de me torturer … » Mon âme agonise tandis que mon poing s'abat sur le mur, rageur, une fois de plus, une fois de trop, d'un geste trop violent, répété trop souvent.

Je serre les dents : la douleur m'a vrillé la main encore cette fois, et le sang qui s'écoule lentement rend le mur rude glissant quand mon front s'y pose.

Je serre les dents : la douleur en moi m'a encore fait sortir de mes gonds, et j'essaie de rentrer en moi-même, pour t'oublier.

Pour oublier … Ce que tu fais.

Ce que tu m'as dit l'autre jour.

**Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without ...**

« Malefoy, va-t'en. Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de venir ici. »

Oui, oui, Harry, mille fois oui ! Je sais que tu as raison ! Mais que pouvais-je savoir, moi ?

Comment pouvais-je deviner ?

Je faisais ma ronde ce soir-là. Et tu le savais.

Je suis passé dans ce couloir, comme d'habitude. Tu aurais dû savoir.

J'ai entendu hurler, je suis rentré. Tu l'avais prévu, n'est-ce pas ?

J'ai été si surpris. Toi, non.

Toi, non, tu étais là, avec lui. Lui, à qui j'ai à peine prêté attention. Je n'avais pas besoin de savoir qui il était, ce qu'il était par rapport à toi, à moi. Il était là.

En toi.

Et toi, toi qui en avais les larmes aux yeux, tu m'as balancé cette phrase à la gueule, plus fort encore que ce coup de poing que tu m'avais mis trois jours auparavant.

« Malefoy, va-t'en. Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de venir ici. »

Et dans ton regard froid, plein de haine et de gêne, j'ai vu, j'ai deviné ces mots que tu n'as pas dit à voix haute, mais qui étaient là, entre nous.

Si douloureusement entre nous.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. »

**Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow**

Mais moi aussi, Harry, j'aimerais pouvoir en dire autant ! J'aimerais pouvoir moi aussi te graver ces mots dans l'âme, te les planter dans le cœur jusqu'à t'en faire crever !

Tu m'as fixé de tes prunelles en colère, comme si j'étais coupable. Coupable de ta déchéance, de cette douleur que tu éprouvais en cet instant.

Mais putain, Potter, je n'ai pas demandé à ce que ce connard te prenne ! Je n'ai pas voulu que tu aies mal ainsi, ni que tu jouisses de ce délire malsain ! Moi … Moi, je suis juste venu à toi parce que j'ai entendu crier, je t'ai entendu avoir mal, et j'ai pensé …

Comme un con, j'ai pensé que je pouvais t'aider … pour une fois. J'ai cru que tu avais besoin d'aide, et que je pourrais peut-être t'aider. En fait, j'ai à peine eu le temps de penser, tant j'ai couru jusqu'à cette salle, dès que ton râle a traversé ce mur.

Tu te rends compte ? Je n'ai pas hésité une seule seconde. J'ai couru.

Pour toi.

Pour finir rejeté par toi.

**Oh, but God, I want to let it go**

Je sais. Ca ne change pas.

Mais pourquoi tu me fais ça ? A quoi ça rime de me provoquer ainsi, d'attiser ma haine, ma rancœur, et pire ! Mon désir …

Parce que tu t'en doutes, que de t'entendre gémir ainsi, de te deviner nu et couvert de sueur, te cabrant, te courbant, ça me fait quelque chose ... Sinon, pourquoi t'arrangerais-tu chaque fois pour faire ça sur le parcours de ma ronde nocturne ? Il y a tant d'endroits dans Poudlard où je ne vais pas. Mais tu ne choisis pas ceux-là.

Si je ne suis pas là, derrière ce mur, à ravaler ma fierté et ronger ma frustration, ce n'est pas bon, mmh ?

Ca ne te plaît pas, si je ne suis pas pendu à tes lèvres, qu'un autre embrasse, c'est ça ?

Mais puisque tu ne veux pas de moi, pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Pourquoi joues-tu comme ça avec moi ?

Moi qui hier encore ignorais tout de cette partie de toi. Moi qui hier encore étais le parfait ennemi, le sale connard que tu aimais venir tabasser et qui te le rendait si bien.

Hier encore nous étions simplement Malefoy et Potter, ennemis jurés depuis notre première année. Hier encore je savais qui j'étais.

Et aujourd'hui, et maintenant chaque nuit, je me découvre, je me déteste. Et je te hais chaque fois plus. Je t'en veux tellement de m'avoir repoussé cette deuxième fois où je te tendais la main, mais plus encore je ne te pardonne pas de provoquer ces réactions en moi.

**Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone**

Comment puis-je vouloir être à leur place ! Comment puis-je aimer autant t'entendre toutes ces nuits, tout en sachant que ce n'est pas moi qui provoque ça en toi ?

Et tout en sachant qu'en principe, je ne t'aime pas.

Un ennemi n'est pas censé désirer son ennemi.

Un Malefoy n'est pas censé être attiré par un Potter.

Et je ne suis pas censé vouloir autre chose de toi que de la haine.

Je ne devrais pas rechercher ta compagnie autrement que pour te railler, te frapper ou t'ignorer.

**Couldn't hide the emptiness, you let it show**

Je ne devrais pas vouloir tuer tous ces hommes qui te prennent dans leurs bras. Je ne devrais pas envier ce qu'ils obtiennent de toi chaque fois. Je ne devrais pas !

Et mon poing qui s'abat, encore et encore, sur ce mur froid et rugueux … Et la douleur qui m'incendie, me brise les os, me détruit le cœur, me ravage … mais pas assez ! Ce n'est toujours pas assez !

Je n'arrive pas à faire comme si je ne t'entendais pas, comme si tu ne m'attendais pas. Je ne peux pas ignorer tes appels la nuit, faire comme si j'étais sourd à ton hurlement … comme un appel au secours, comme un manque d'amour.

Tu cries à en mourir : tu meurs, à petit feu, chaque soir, dans ces bras différents. Tu meurs, et tu crois aimer ça. Tu crois me garder à toi comme ça.

Mais ça ne durera pas.

**Never wanted it to be so cold**

J'ai toujours aimé jouer avec toi, Harry, mais là ça va trop loin. Je vais finir par tuer quelqu'un, à éprouver tant de haine et de violence … Je vais finir par te blesser réellement, à force de ne pouvoir résister à tes provocations.

Je vais finir par me tuer, si tout cela ne cesse pas.

**Just didn't drink enough to say you love me**

« Putain, arrête de gémir … »

Putain, Potter, arrête de me torturer ! Arrête de jouer avec moi comme ça.

Mes genoux ont touché le sol brusquement … Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'étais toujours devant ce mur froid. Ce mur devant lequel j'aurais beau passer trois fois, il ne s'ouvrira pas.

**I can't hold on to me**

Peut-être qu'au fond je ne te désire pas autant qu'eux. Peut-être que je n'ai pas si envie que ça de vous rejoindre.

Il vaut mieux que ce mur ne s'ouvre jamais, remarque …

« Je ne veux pas. »

Non, je ne veux pas qu'il s'ouvre en fait : j'aurais juste envie de le tuer, de te tuer, puis …

« Je ne veux pas ! »

Non, je ne veux vraiment pas, mais alors pourquoi mon corps se tend avec douleur, pourquoi mon cœur se serre à s'en étouffer lui-même ? Et pourquoi …

« JE NE VEUX PAS ! »

**Wonder what's wrong with me**

Oh Merlin …

C'est toi qui as crié.

C'est toi qui hurle … Moi je croyais que c'était moi.

Juste moi, encore pris dans un mauvais rêve.

**Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside**

« EXPELLIARMUS ! »

Le mur s'évanouit sous ma rage. Il se brise, comme le fera mon cœur dans quelques instants, j'en suis sûr.

Quand tu me repousseras encore.

Me disant que je n'avais rien à faire là.

Une fois de plus.

**Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without ...**

« Dégage connard ! »

Là c'est moi qui ouvre le bal, d'accord ? Je t'en supplie, laisse-moi hurler ces mots à cet inconnu que j'oublie déjà tant il ne compte pas, avant que tu me les dises à ton tour. Laisse-moi juste ouvrir le bal, tu veux bien ?

Je sais que je n'ai rien à faire là, tu me le fais assez comprendre. Chaque fois qu'on se bat, tu me glisses assez combien je te fais horreur. Oh oui, Harry Potter, Draco Malefoy n'oublie pas qu'il est et reste ton ennemi.

Il n'oublie pas qu'il ne sera jamais plus.

**Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow**

Oui, mais Harry … où puis-je être, sinon près de toi ?

**Don't want to let it lay me down this time**

Je recule d'un pas, vacille. Ton regard froid vient de se poser sur moi. Je devrais y être habitué. En sept ans, je devrais … Oui, mais le fait est là.

Je ne m'y habitue pas.

Surtout plus depuis que tu me laisses entrevoir chaque soir cette hargne, cette sensualité et cette bestialité en toi … Tu transpires, par tous les pores de ta peau, le sexe et la débauche … Tu émanes, de chaque parcelle de ton être, la violence et la douleur …

Et moi, face à ça, je suis censé dire quoi ?

**Drown my will to fly**

« Encore là, Malefoy ? Tu n'en as pas marre de jouer les voyeurs ? »

Quand la cible c'est toi, Harry, non. Non, je n'en ai pas marre. Pas honte non plus.

Et là, pour la première fois depuis que ce jeu a commencé entre nous, je te vois me sourire. Avec ironie, avec dédain aussi, avec pitié sans doute.

Mais un sourire de toi, à moi … C'est déjà tant.

**Here in the darkness I know myself**

Qui de toi ou de moi a chassé l'importun qui t'avait fait mal ce soir-là ? Je ne sais pas bien.

Peut-être même est-il parti tout seul, se sentant de trop. Qui peut bien se mettre entre Malefoy et Potter, après tout ?

Qui, dis ?

Et qui de toi ou de moi a fait le premier pas, a esquissé la première caresse ? Je ne me rappelle plus bien.

Peut-être même avons-nous ouvert cette danse ensemble, sans hésiter ni douter. Comment aurais-je pu te refuser quoique ce soit après toutes ces nuits, vraiment ? Comment aurais-je pu reculer devant ton corps nu … offert …

Ou presque.

**Can't break free until I let it go**

« Laisse-moi te toucher … encore, juste un moment … Harry … »

Mon souffle se fait erratique, ma fierté vient de s'échouer à tes pieds. Malefoy, moi, Draco … je passe après un autre.

Et je m'en contente.

Et je m'en repais.

Et je te laisse gagner.

Je sens bien que je te laisse gagner, quand ce mot, ce simple mot, s'échappe au milieu de nos râles et de nos souffles …

« Harry … laisse-moi venir à toi, laisse-moi venir en toi … s'il-te-plaît. »

**Let me go**

S'il-te-plaît, laisse-moi partir.

Je suis en train de me perdre … en toi. Quelle folie !

Je suis en train de me perdre … pour toi. Quelle hérésie !

Je suis en train de tout perdre … à cause de toi ! Laisse-moi !

Rends-moi à moi avant que je ne disparaisse totalement. Rends-moi ce que nous étions ! Retournons dans le passé et recommençons tout à zéro, d'accord ?

Mes larmes rendent confuses mes pensées, la fin de notre corps-à-corps, d'un nouveau genre, me laisse perdu et fourbu … Mais je sais que j'ai pensé, à cet instant, que si nous revenions sept ans en arrière, je referais tout de la même façon.

Tout, tu m'entends ? Tout … sauf te tendre la main, une première fois.

**Darling, I forgive you after all**

Comme ça tu n'aurais pas à me la refuser, une première fois.

Puis une deuxième.

Puis une troisième …

Jusqu'à finalement me la saisir pour la serrer plus près de ton cœur et de ton corps, plus près que je ne l'aurais jamais voulu.

Si j'avais eu le choix.

Si nous l'avions eu tous les deux.

Tu sais, Harry, Dumbledore … ton mentor … tu sais ce qu'il a dit avant de partir ? Tu sais, j'étais là. Je sais. Il l'a dit.

Et il avait raison, une fois de plus.

« Nous sommes les jouets du destin. »

**Anything is better than to be alone**

Tes prunelles recouvrent la couleur de la colère, et me dardent longuement. Avant de disparaître sous tes cheveux un peu trop longs, collés par la sueur.

« Ce sont nos actes qui décident de ce que nous sommes. »

Oui, c'est vrai, Potter. Le vieux fou avait dit ça aussi. Mais il n'empêche … Crois à la volonté si tu veux, moi j'aurais la faiblesse ce soir de croire au destin.

C'est plus facile. Moins douloureux, aussi.

Pour te quitter, ça sera plus facile, oui.

Et moins douloureux, j'espère.

**And in the end I guess I had to fall**

Je me relève et me rhabille. Je n'avais pas remarqué que j'avais jeté si loin mes vêtements.

Ni que j'avais pu te marquer autant la peau pendant ces quelques instants. Allez, je vais me dire que c'était l'autre qui avait fait ça. C'est lâche, mais n'y regardons pas de trop près.

Tu n'es plus à ça près, n'est-ce pas ?

« Demain, je rejoindrais les mangemorts. » Quoique tu aies pu penser après m'avoir entendu dire ça, tu n'en as rien montré.

**Always find my place among the ashes**

« C'est ta vie. Fais-en ce que tu veux … Draco. »

Tu n'as rien dit d'autre. Tu m'as laissé partir sur ces mots.

Qu'aurais-tu pu dire de plus, de toutes façons ?

**I can't hold on to me**

Mais comprends-moi aussi, putain ! Dis-moi, toi qui es si malin, toi si tu as réponse à tout, dis-moi ce que j'aurais pu faire ? Dis-moi comment te faire face, comment éviter de sombrer dans la folie avec ce que tu m'as fait !

Qu'est-ce que tu cherchais en m'attirant ainsi à toi, en me rejetant tout en ne me laissant nulle part où aller … qu'est-ce que tu attendais de moi ? Que pouvais-je faire !

**Wonder what's wrong with me**

Potter, dis-moi … Ma gorge se serre, mes bras tremblent, mon cœur étouffe et bat trop fort. Mais tu n'es plus là. Le mur entre nous s'est refermé.

Je n'aurais jamais dû le franchir, c'est vrai.

Mais tu n'aurais jamais dû le fissurer de tes murmures … j'aurais su rester sourd, tu sais.

J'aurais pu continuer à t'ignorer, si tu n'avais pas levé un bord du voile. Si rien de toi n'avait filtré, je n'aurais pas tenté d'en voir plus.

**Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside**

Tu aurais dû rester déshumanisé, j'aurais su rester de glace. Et rien n'aurait changé entre nous.

**Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without ...**

Parce que maintenant, Potter, je suis à bout de souffle, à bout de nerfs, à bout de tout … mais pas de toi ! Et je ne sais pas comment faire pour te fuir …

**Lithium ... stay in love with my sorrow**

Je ne sais pas comment faire, sinon en rejoignant demain un camp. Un camp qui saura me protéger de toi. De tout ce que tu as réveillé en moi et que je ne veux pas entendre.

Tu le sais, maintenant, n'est-ce pas, que nous allons être ennemis. De vrais ennemis, Harry.

Pas comme ces jeux d'enfants, il y a sept ans.

Tu as tout fait pour m'attirer à toi, ces jours-ci, à quelques jours à peine du grand combat. Je ne sais pas ce que tu voulais faire, mais tout ce que tu y gagnes, c'est que je vais me protéger. Je vais me protéger de toi, en basculant dans un camp.

Pas le tien, tu sais. Pas celui de la lumière. Je préfère rester dans l'ombre. J'étais indécis, j'hésitais entre le soleil et la nuit, mais tu m'as contraint à fuir le jour, pour mieux te résister.

Je serais resté faible à osciller entre les deux. Mais maintenant, je vais me retrouver face à toi.

Dans un camp qui me protégera, me rendra plus fort. Me protégera de toi. Et tout ce que tu auras réussi, c'est à me rendre plus fort … plus fort, pour mieux t'affronter. Pour mieux résister.

**I'm gonna let it go.**

Oh Merlin …

C'est ce que tu voulais, Harry ?


End file.
